thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night on the Town
"Night on the Town" is the fourteenth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Superman and Dazzler runs into Daredevil and involve themselves in stopping an arms shipment through Bayville operated by the Kingpin. Meanwhile, the female X-Men are fed up with playing second fiddle, and form a vigilante crime-fighting group called the Bayville Sirens. Plot Dazzler successfully passes the X-Man Qualifying Exam and a becoming a full-time member of the X-Men. The celebration between Alison and Superman is cut short by Jean Grey's frustration with Scott Summers over a training simulation with Amara in which Jean feels that she is being underestimated for being a girl. Jean decide to leave for the mall in Scott's car to relieve her frustration. There she is met with Tabitha and Amara, who request a ride back to the Institute. On the road, the three sees a car chase. Jean immediately takes the opportunity in having herself and her friends in capturing the criminals. In New York City, Clark and Alison are spending some time together. Clark later leave in response to a distress. Shortly as Clark left, Alison receives a unsuspecting call from: her ex-boyfriend Shinobi Shaw. Shaw attempt to rekindle their relationship, but Alison oppose it and recall the reasons she dumped Shaw before hanging up her phone. Suddenly, Alison overhears a radio bulletin about five drug dealers on the run from the police - two of which were in Bayville (and caught by Jean, Tabitha, and Amara) - and in the city. As so happens, a black van rush pass Alison and being chase by police cars. Alison discreetly changes into her costume and goes after the dealers as she contacts Superman. Dazzler pursues the dealers to Hell's Kitchen, where she stops the dealers and wrecking their car. Superman arrives on the scene and he and Dazzler subdue the dealers, with the last being taken out by Hell's Kitchen's protector, Daredevil. Daredevil interrogates the dealer and demanding the identity of his benefactor, which the dealer frightfully admits it was the Kingpin, who is transferring a shipment of heavy weapons through Bayville. Daredevil then detects Superman and Dazzler's presence, who they have also heard about the Kingpin's gun-running operations and plans to stop it as well. But Daredevil derisively objects the idea of teaming up with the young heroes before leaving. Back at the Institute, Jean secretly arrange a meeting with the female X-Men: Rogue, Shadowcat, Boom Boom, and Magma in proposing themselves as a vigilante group to prove their worth as heroines by calling themselves the "Bayville Sirens". They being their work in raiding one of the Kingpin's gun-running operations. The news of the raid reaches the Kingpin. The Kingpin decide in hiring protection in which he recruits Deadpool and Bullseye. That Saturday morning at the Institute, the students talks about the news of the Bayville Sirens. Clark is not amused to learn about Shinobi Shaw. That night, Scott is suspicious of Jean's recent behavior and the absence of some of the female mutants. His suspicions is soon emerge when he sees a familiar red-headed figure that was caught on television with the Bayville Sirens. Alison also sees the news and realized that they are going after the weapon shipment. At the place of where the shipment is taking place, Daredevil observes from a nearby rooftop. He soon join by Superman, much to Daredevil's chagrin. Regardless, Superman offers to help anyway. Superman also notifies to Daredevil that Deadpool and Bullseye - which Daredevil recognize the latter very well - are there as well. Dazzler suddenly arrives and inform the two about the Sirens, who they begin their assault on the shipment. The three are forced to intervene and defeating Deadpool, Bullseye, and the thugs. After leaving the criminals to the authorities and Daredevil having left the scene, Superman criticized the Sirens for their activities. The Sirens lash out that Superman does the same as they do. But Superman points out that unlike them, he is bulletproof and less worry about his well being than the Sirens do, and furthermore the Sirens are doing out of personal reasons to earn respects. Superman's revelation convince the Sirens to disband and are let go from being inform to Professor Xavier by Superman. Back in New York, the Kingpin receives the news of the foiled shipment. He inform the bad news to his buyer, Sebastian Shaw. Shaw is not upset by it by reasoning that circumstances happens. Shaw bid his leaving with Fisk and consults with his other associate, Doctor Doom. Shaw tells Doom that the exchange went as plan as Graydon Creed and the Friends of Humanity have purchased the components, which Shaw is rather pleased from the lucrative dealing that came with it. Shaw is also intrigued of Superman - which Shaw had previously disregarded as a mere myth - and believes that Doom's schemes that will bear interest for the Hellfire Club and his Inner Circle. Meanwhile, the former Sirens return to the Institute. Rogue is confront by Gambit. Gambit have known about her activities and suggest Rogue on going on a date to keep their silence, which Rogue reluctantly agrees. Elsewhere, Jean finds Scott snooping and already suspects what he along with Kurt were planning to rescue the Sirens, and states to him that her frustration was on the basis that he doesn't respect her enough to trust her. Scott bitterly let slip that the day on the training was that he doesn't want to lose anyone else he love. This surprises Jean and made to realize that was the day Scott's parents died. Scott then admits that the day of his parents' death influenced him to overreact in saving Jean and Amara, and didn't bothered to tell her because of its painful reminder. Jean and Scott amends their relationship and makes up with the couple talking about Jean's vigilante experience. Quotes Wolverine: Okay, show's over, Flyboy. You and Diva can flirt on your own time. ---- Daredevil: (thinking) One heartbeat is normal, but the other one...the pulse-pattern...it's all wrong... ---- Daredevil: Word is that Spider-Man has a friend in high places and I'm guessing that's you...Superman. ---- Taryn Fujioka: I guess when it comes to girls, all guys are a little stupid! As loathe as we are to admit it, that's part of why we love them! ---- (after meeting Daredevil) Superman: So...that's Daredevil. Alison Blaire: (frowning) Nice guy. Superman: Yeah; Spider-Man said that he was an..."acquired taste". ---- Daredevil: Fisk doesn't pay you enough for what I'm about to do to you, Bullseye. Bullseye: Killing you, Devil, is something I'd do for free!! ---- Superman: (after Bullseye's projectiles bounces off Superman) Didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw things at people? Continuity *First appearances of Daredevil, Bullseye, Shinobi Shaw, and Sebastian Shaw. *The medical supply-plane that had nearly been shot down over Afghanistan and saved by Superman was paramount for Dust's survival as later mentioned in "The First Hurrah". *The Kingpin's reference to Deadpool's "small debacle" in Bayville refers to the events in "Stormy Weather". Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Walk on the Wild Side". *The woman that Daredevil hold dearly and nearly lost to Bullseye is Elektra. Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters